


BFF Break

by caslinproductions



Category: Monsterhearts (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caslinproductions/pseuds/caslinproductions
Summary: Just best friends talking about boys. Originally written October 2020.





	BFF Break

**Author's Note:**

> Just best friends talking about boys. Originally written October 2020.

The sunset peeks in around the edges of the blackout curtains that line the windows of Mel’s bedroom. They sigh and lean back in their desk chair as they run a hand through their already mussed up, dark brown hair. They’ve spent the better part of the afternoon catching up on schoolwork and decidedly not thinking about the conversation that transpired in the cave with Heath and the goddess, Hecate.

They reach for their phone and begin checking their various social media accounts for comments on their latest postings. They also open their text messages and begin a message to Cooper:

_Can we just forget that our lives are so fucked up and just be dumb teenagers for a sec? I’m so over all the serious talks and wishing I felt some sort of way about it all. I just wanna pretend to be happy, even if it’s just for an hour._

They move to get the next set of assignments out of their backpack as their phone buzzes with Cooper’s reply:

_Mood. Commencing homework break in 20. Meet me at the lake?_

Mel smiles as they read his reply and hastily type out “ _omw_ ” before shoving their feet into boots and pulling on a well-loved leather jacket.

The sun finishes setting and the evening autumn air sends a chill down Mel’s back as they navigate the familiar path that leads to the Crescent Brook lake. “Should’ve grabbed a scarf,” they murmur to themselves as they zip up their jacket and pull the collar closer to their neck. As they walk, Mel makes a point to stomp on the particularly crispy-looking fallen leaves, relishing in the satisfying crunch they make as they crumble beneath their feet. The street lights flicker on, casting an almost eerie yellowish glow on on the sidewalks as Mel quickens their pace toward their destination.

They finally make their way to the recreational area of the lake and stop short when they see Cooper sprawled out on a blanket on the ground, a small lantern lit beside him.

“I asked for a quick break, not a whole dinner spread!” they exclaim as they close the distance between them, arms folded in mock disappointment. They smile as Cooper scrambles to his feet, carefully avoiding the food he had laid out on the blanket. 

“I was hungry, and I figured you would be too, so I just…” he trails off, gesturing to the wide array of chips, crackers, cheeses, and cold cuts meticulously arranged on a tray.

Mel leans in and kisses Cooper on the cheek. “It’s absolutely perfect,” they whisper in his ear before pulling back and picking a spot to sit on the blanket.

\-------------------------------

“So I’ve been meaning to tell you,” Cooper starts before he takes a sip of his soda. “I asked Cain to be my boyfriend.” 

Mel looks over to see him blushing and fighting back a smile. “Dude, no way! I thought you two weren’t putting labels on things?”

“I changed my mind,” Cooper says, not bothering to fight back his grin anymore.

“So I guess this means we have to stop our midnight rendezvous?” Mel winks as a smirk spreads across their face. 

Cooper shrugs and nods.

“He doesn't know, does he?” Mel asks, brows furrowed as they lay back on the blanket. The stars are stark white against the pitch black sky and wispy bits of cloud lazily float by, occasionally obscuring the light from the moon. _The moon…_ Mel quickly pulls themselves from their thoughts as Cooper answers their question.

“Definitely not. And I’m not sure if I want to tell him. At least not yet…” They feel the blanket shift slightly as he moves to lay down next to them, his hands folded behind his head. They lay in silence for a few moments before Cooper takes a breath, asking, “Does Heath know?”

Mel sighs and closes their eyes. They were hoping to avoid talking about Heath. “Not about you specifically.” Their hand moves to fidget with the zipper on their jacket as they continue, “But he knows I'm not waiting around for him to show up in my bedroom. And he's ok with it. That’s how it’s been for us from the start…” Mel sits back up on the blanket and hugs their knees to their chin. They bury their face in their lap, their voice now a bit muffled, “And I don't expect anything to change, despite the fact that…” They trail off again and let out a groan.

Cooper moves to sit up on his elbows and looks at Mel, his brows furrowed. “Do you...do you think...I mean, I know you can't, you've said so yourself, but…what if...” He pauses, unsure of how to ask what he’s thinking.

“I don't _know_ !” Mel exclaims into the darkness and throws their hands up in frustration. They slowly fall back down onto the blanket, their hands now covering their face. “I don’t know, Cooper. I know I feel... _something_...when I’m around him,” they roll over to lay on their stomach; they can’t bear to have the moon in their peripherals anymore. “But I don’t know what it is and if it’s good or bad or somewhere in between.” They wrap their arms around their head and bury their face in the blanket. “Can we just talk about something else now? Please?”


End file.
